1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bags for carrying articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of bags such as duffel bags, sports bags and backpacks, which can be used to carry sports items such as sports clothing, athletic shoes, and related items used during an athletic event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, sports bags for carrying articles used in sporting events are well known in the prior art. However, none of the bags known in the prior art include a feature which allows the bag to be converted into a convenient pillow for the user to rest and sleep while having the upper portion of the user""s body on a surface off the ground, or to be converted into a surface on which the user can place articles, tie his shoes, etc.
With conventional sports bags, if the user wishes to take a rest, he may use the bag itself as a pillow but is forced to lie on the ground unless the user remembered to bring a towel to place under his body while using the sports bag as a pillow. In addition, the user must bring a towel or other separate flat article to lay on the ground if the user wishes to place sports articles on a surface other than the grass, dirt, or other ground surface where the athletic event is taking place.
Therefore, it is desirable and there is a significant need for a sports bag or backpack which is used to carry sports articles to include a means to provide a flat surface which can be used as a surface on which to lay or a surface on which articles can be placed or a surface for the user to tie his shoes.
The present invention is a sports bag which is defined to include any carrying bag such as a duffel bag, backpack, gym bag or other bag which is used to carry articles such as sports equipment, a thermos, sports clothing, etc., which includes a mat which is conveniently stored inside the sports bag when not in use and can be removed through an opening in the sports bag to permit the mat to be extended transverse to the sports bag so that it provides a flat surface on which the user may rest or place articles. The rollout mat can be permanently affixed to the sports bag or it can be removably affixed and attached by means of fasteners such as male and female mating hook and loop fasteners, snaps, etc. In the preferred embodiment, the mat is a rollout mat which can be rolled up and stored within the sports bag when not in use and unrolled and laid flat adjacent the sports bag when in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sports bag which includes a storable mat which can be rolled up and stored inside the sports bag when not in use and then unrolled and caused to extend from the sports bag and laid adjacent the sports bag when in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to permanently attach the mat within the sports bag and have the mat in a folded or rolled up condition when stored inside the sports bag and further provide an opening through which the mat can be removed and placed in use while still having a portion of the mat attached to the sports bag.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a means by which the mat can be removably affixed within the sports bag so that the mat can be removed and cleaned and thereafter reattached for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compartment within the sports bag by which the mat is segregated from the remainder of the interior of the sports bag and further provide a means to enclosed the mat within the compartment and thereafter provide a means to create an opening through which the mat can be removed and placed in position for use.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.